


It's Complicated

by Nisaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst Free, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Shower Sex, Wincest - Freeform, Wincest Writing Challenge, a teeny tiny bit of plot, set in season one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 17:54:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11318604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nisaki/pseuds/Nisaki
Summary: The family that showers together...





	It's Complicated

**Author's Note:**

> Written for wincest writing challenge, my prompt was ''Broken air conditioner'' my partner is Mooseintheocean. A big thanks to the wonderful people organizing this challenge.  
> I had fun with this one, a light hearted one-shot, after the loads of angst I wrote the past months.

 

On a fine summer day in Texas, anyone with a brain knew better than to go outside. Sam was smart, and so he decided to stay indoors and enjoy the bliss that was air-conditioners. That, of course, was before the A/C made some kind of a dying noise and refused to work again. Sam tried everything, from turning it off and then on again to slapping it with no apparent reason, the damn machine still refused to function.

He flopped down on his bed, mourning the slow loss of coolness as the air grew hotter with every passing minute. He considered himself a summer lover, but in that moment he couldn't hate the season more. Sweat started to trickle down his neck, sliding down his sides underneath his T-shirt, causing it to stick to his skin, and to the sheets he was lying over.

Ten minutes passed like a year, and he briefly wondered if he'll die today. The ceiling fan did nothing to sooth his agony, it was too hot for that to work. Dean the bastard went out to buy them lunch, must be cooler wherever he was. Dean wouldn't care anyway, he had a weird tolerance for extreme weather conditions that confused Sam and sometimes -like now- made him jealous. For his older brother, it didn't matter if it was 100 degree or 20, Dean would wear the same clothes, and a cocky smile like he had his own central conditioning  system.

Sam rolled to his side and groaned as his hair stuck to his nape and refused to fall back to the pillow, which was getting  soaked as well. Soon as Dean came back, Sam would force him into checking out, no matter what Dean thought about wasting an already paid for room.

As if on cue, the door to the room opened, and Dean entered, his cheerful whistling filling up the air.

''What's wrong, Sammy?'' He asked, strolling around and placing what was most likely their food on the table near the window. Sam made an annoyed noise in response.

''Seriously, sasquatch, what is it?'' Dean wasn't concerned, if he was, Sam would be more obliged to answer, as it is, the heat made him cranky and he wanted everyone around him to feel his annoyance, or in this case Dean.

'' 'm hot,'' He slurred against the pillow.

''Yes you are,'' Dean joked.

''No, Dean. I mean the weather, the A/C is busted,'' He snapped. Dean didn't reply for a while, so Sam craned his neck to look at his brother, who was staring at his back with a glint in his eyes. His smile was a tad bit too mischievous, like he was up to no good, and Sam felt like he might regret complaining just now.

''I have a great idea,'' He told Sam, who made a distraught face, eyes narrowed at his big brother. Dean rolled his eyes at him, and walked to the bed, hooking his fingers around Sam's elbow and pulling him into a sitting position.

''What the hell, Dean,'' He almost whined, and Dean laughed.

''You're adorable when you're being all bitchy,''

''Shut up,''

Dean continued his pulling on Sam, till Sam got up, and then Dean pushed him to the bathroom.

''The best way to make you feel better is having a cold, refreshing shower,'' Dean wiggled his eyebrows at Sam, and went on with his attempt to get Sam into the bathroom.

''Seriously? You wanna have sex now?''

''Hell yes!'' Dean confirmed, enthusiastic as always about the concept of fucking under a cold stream. Sam couldn't deny that the thought was appealing. This thing between them was fairly new, and they hadn't had the time to be kinky or to explore beyond some quickies and dirty blow jobs fueled by adrenaline remaining from a hunt. They did have sweet sex; _love making_ , no matter the fact that Dean would kill him if he dared utter the words. But they never had shower sex, and for some reason, Dean was all about it.

Sam shrugged his shoulder and decided to realize this particular fantasy for Dean, it's not like he didn't want it too, it's just the first time where they consciously agreed to have sex, in broad daylight and not after a reckless job.

They walked into the bathroom and undressed in a weird kind of silence. Dean must've sensed it too, the way this was too casual, too couple-y. Sam waited for him to bolt, but Dean didn't. He turned on the shower, and put his hand under the water, testing the temperature, and Sam was assaulted by a flash of memory, of the countless times Dean helped him set the shower right when he was younger. And it shouldn't be comforting but it was. The fact that he was with Dean, his big brother, made him relax and feel safe. He had no reason to be nervous, it was just _Dean_.

''Dean,'' He breathed, and wrapped his arms around Dean's waist, nuzzling into his nape, the vibrations of Dean's chuckles went through his chest and he felt a rush of affection filling him up, he was so near to bursting.  He dragged his tongue on the sweaty flesh of Dean's shoulder, up to the line of his hair, then scraped his teeth down the same path, reaching to the round of his big brother's deltoid. He bit down hard, not enough to break skin but enough to leave a mark, Dean groaned and turned around, he circled Sam's waist with his arms and pulled him closer, nosing below his jaw.

''We should get under the water,'' Dean said, and Sam nodded but they held on a little longer like they were.

Dean allowed Sam to step in first and got in after him, trapping him between himself and the tiles, the water beat down on them, cold and refreshing. Sam tipped his head back so the drops fell on his face. A bite to his neck had him jolting, and Dean laughed.

''You bare that delicious neck of yours, don't be surprised if I take a bite,'' Dean dived back in, sucking on Sam's throat at leisure, making these small humming sounds like he was enjoying the taste. ''Mmm you taste so good wet, Sammy,'' Sam moaned as Dean's clever tongue found one of his sensitive spots, the skin over his pulse has always been an erogenous zone for Sam, and Dean knew that all too well. He continued his assault on the patch of skin, nibbling at it and licking it to soothe. The foreplay was driving Sam insane as he grew impossibly hard under Dean's ministrations.

One of Dean's hands left its place on the tiles and curled in Sam's soaked locks, pulled a little. Sam whimpered in response and then leaned down, capturing Dean's mouth in a languid kiss. Dean hummed into his mouth, tasting like water, and summer days and Dean. Sam was addicted to Dean's kisses, however they were, but this one was dangerous. It was slow and deliberate, like Dean was trying to steal whatever little air Sam had in his lungs and burn it in his own chest. Easy, gentle pressure, Dean moved his lips against Sam's like fresh breeze, and Sam felt his heart melting. Dean had never kissed him this tenderly before, this lovingly. If he thought they made love before, Sam was reconsidering.

They broke apart and Sam nearly choked in his haste to get oxygen, inhaling water and snorting, Dean laughed and pushed him back against the wall, hooking a hand under one of Sam's knees and lifting it up and over his hip.

''Careful now, we don't want to slip,'' Dean warned. Sam looped his arms around Dean's neck and nodded, Dean kissed him again. They were rutting against each other, the lazy, hot drag of their hard lengths, accompanied by the loving kisses they were sharing pushed Sam closer to the edge quickly, and soon enough he was digging his nails into the meat of Dean's back.

''Dean, come on,'' He whined, circling with his hips, trying to move them faster, but Dean refused to change the pace, pinning Sam more firmly to the wall and lifting the leg he had around him higher up. Sam lost all the leverage he had, depending on Dean to bring them both the pleasure they craved.

Dean's thrusts were measured, unhurried as he planted butterfly kisses on Sam's face and throat, torturing them with how sweet he was making this to be. Sam hugged him tighter, even though they were as close as they could be at this moment, and latched his mouth to Dean's. Dean tried to keep the kiss gentle but Sam had no patience for it, if Dean controlled their rhythm then this kiss was his to take over. He plunged his tongue into his brother's mouth and tangled it with Dean's, hungry sweeps as he sought more of Dean in the kiss.

They moaned into each other's mouths, eagerly swallowing down the voices the other made, Sam pulled away with a gasp as his climax took him by surprise, cum covering his stomach for seconds before the stream washed it away. Dean was still thrusting against him, searching for his own release, and Sam let him, relishing every move against his sensitive cock until finally, Dean came with a groan. They kissed and panted against each other's lips, till their breathing went back to normal.

''I'm officially a fan of shower sex now,'' Sam announced, planting a quick kiss on Dean's cheek.

Dean stared at him for a moment, features contracted in concentration.

''Something wrong?'' Sam asked. Dean shook his head in answer and went back to gazing at Sam, Sam was growing uncomfortable under the scrutiny.

''What?'' He snapped, Dean surprised him by kissing him, deep and passionate like the first time.

''I thought you were going to make a big deal of it, '' Dean offered as an explanation. Sam was about to ask ''a big deal of what'' before he realized that Dean meant what had just happened. So Dean felt it too. Sam let his lips curve into a smile, then he leaned down and stole another kiss from Dean.

''I will if you want me to,'' He whispered into the air between their lips, Dean chuckled.

''I love you, Sammy.''

Sam was awestruck before a little, squeaky ''What?'' came out of his mouth.

''Nothing,'' Dean retreated away, turning off the shower, and moving out. He whistled as he picked up a towel and began to dry himself. Sam just stared at him.

''You're acting like you had no idea,'' Dean mocked, but under it he was really asking, like he'd find another thing to beat himself over if his love for Sam wasn't really obvious.

''I did know,'' Sam interrupted before Dean could say another thing, ''I just didn't think you'd say it, that's all,'' Dean nodded once and went back to drying his hair. And he looked so gorgeous, and _so Dean_ Sam couldn't stand where he was anymore. He walked to Dean and held him, whispering his answer into the skin of Dean's neck.

''I love you, too.''   

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is love. I'm Nisaki on tumblr, come and say hi!


End file.
